


Buried in the Blind Space

by monstersinthecosmos



Series: The Usher [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Drunk!Daniel, Head Scratching, High!Daniel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersinthecosmos/pseuds/monstersinthecosmos
Summary: “You really can’t feel anything?”“I feel plenty,” Armand mumbled. “Just not the way you do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from [She Past Away - Rituel](https://youtu.be/H5Kkw-Puhho). Except the line is actually _Gömülüyor / Kör boşluğa..._. I looked up different versions and translations, IDK which one is correct . DEAL WITH IT. But like. Let me know if you have any insight I guess. :)

_1981_

 

“You really can’t feel anything?”

“I feel plenty,” Armand mumbled. “Just not the way you do.”

Daniel kissed Armand’s temple and continued fondling the unresponsive dick. “It’s so weird that you feel hard…”

“I’m not.”

Daniel made his hand into a fist and lay slow, decisive strokes up and down. It felt solid, firm and thick and heavy, but not erect. Armand lay completely still and stared at him with perfect disinterest. If he were human, he would be squirming beneath Daniel’s attention, whining out loud. But with a vampire? Nothing.

Still, regardless of Armand’s calm, Daniel proceeded as if this were normal foreplay. He laid kisses against Armand’s cheekbone, then his jaw, and nipped a little line down to his throat. Armand reached up and pet the back of Daniel’s head, not stopping him, just laying back to allow it. Curious what else he would do. Daniel had never been this forward with him, had never tried to ask these questions before. His skin was warm from booze and his words were slurring a little. Armand liked him this way.

His mouth clamped against Armand’s neck, and he bit and pulled. Armand grinned a little at the sensation. There was pain, but it was so weak and far away and unimportant. He knew Daniel was leaving a welt, and knew it would be completely gone in a matter of minutes. But let the boy try, let him play. This was something he probably needed to see for himself.

When he came up for air his eyes were glassy. They were a little red from earlier; Armand knew he had done a rail in the club bathroom, though he hadn’t admitted it. Armand had watched it in Daniel’s mind. And he was still jittery now, even though the liquor had taken the edge off. It could explain this new curiosity. Interesting.

“Can I suck it?” he asked. It seemed like he was a little out of breath. Armand felt Daniel’s hardon through his pants, pressing against his leg. He pet the boy’s hair again.

“Why do you want to do that, Daniel?”

Daniel’s pupils were blown wide from the drugs. It made his eyes seem so dark, like he was someone else. Armand wasn’t sure if he should be amused or alarmed by it. Eyes you could fall into, get lost in.  The hand on his dormant cock went tighter, nearly aggressive, as Daniel leaned in to kiss him on the mouth.

“I want to feel it in me,” he slurred against Armand’s lips. “I want to taste it.”

He looked into Daniel’s eyes for a moment, letting the comment hang in the air. Daniel didn’t seem deterred. He was squeezing Armand’s dick hard enough that it would’ve hurt a human, would’ve crossed a line where it wasn’t fun anymore. His bottom lip was glossy with saliva, mouth parted slightly in a daze as he waited for the permission.

“All right,” Armand said. His jeans were already unbuttoned and unzipped, but he lifted his hips from the mattress enough to slide them down a little further, to get them out of the way.

And the feeling of Daniel’s mouth on him a moment later was… he tilted his head to the side as he looked down, watching. Interesting. Warm and soft, and he could feel the vibrations from Daniel’s voice as the boy moaned, but it made no difference from before, didn’t magically rouse some forgotten sexual function. Still, what a sight. Daniel was holding the base of the shaft with his fingers, working it up and down a little easier now that it was wet. The rest was in his mouth, going in and out, his head bobbing up and down. Every few strokes, he would take the time to suck hard at the head, and his tongue would form a point to probe at the urethra. He lifted his gaze and their eyes met. And _that_. That was effective. Armand smiled down at him.

He could hear Daniel’s heartbeat rising, and the heat rolling off his skin. The luster of sweat was beginning to gleam on his forehead.  

“Why don’t you show me how you like it, Daniel?” His mouth came away with a wet pop, a string of saliva still connecting. Lids were heavy over the bloodshot eyes. His heart got a little louder and Armand felt it igniting his thirst. “Show me,” he said again. Voice flat and even. Daniel swallowed hard and nodded, slowly, in a haze. He repositioned himself on his knees between Armand’s legs, and in a surprisingly quick motion dragged Armand closer by his thighs. Not quick to Armand’s senses, but surprising behavior nonetheless. Unusually domineering.

It was, again, to Armand, a somewhat clinical matter, but he supposed he enjoyed the feeling of Daniel’s mouth on his useless member about as much as Daniel’s mouth anywhere else. There was no denying the effect of body heat, and the warmth of his tongue, hot and wet like blood. And the feeling of the blood itself right beneath the surface. As Daniel steadied himself with one hand against the ridge of Armand’s hipbone, everything in the frail human body was turning on, little by little. Armand could hear all of it working beneath his skin.

He started with a few slow, broad licks up the shaft, tongue flat. He hesitated over the head, swirling around it to give his hand space to fit in a quick stroke. He lifted his head to look up to Armand’s eyes. Armand pushed the bangs away from Daniel’s forehead to see him better, fingertips hovering behind the boy’s ear for a moment, giving him a little scratch on his scalp. The loveliest moan came out at the sensation before he broke the gaze and took Armand entirely into his mouth. Still moaning, and it caused a faint thrumming. Something Armand filed away in his mind for later.

This was helpful.

Armand had pleasured Daniel in this way a few times and had taken cues to the best of his ability. For all they’d been through thus far, Daniel was still a bit shy about it, wouldn’t just come out and say what he wanted. Armand would lift the details from his mind, but they weren’t verbal, weren’t literal. He could feel if Daniel wanted him to change pace, and would hear the brief hysterical crescendos when he hit a certain spot. So this was helpful. Daniel was sucking diligently, his cheeks hollowed so that Armand could feel the press of smooth tissue all around. Tongue making idle patterns on the underside. He came up for air, again filling the space with his fist, stroking up and down, squeezing a little harder up by the tip. His free hand began to cup Armand’s balls, gentle but purposeful.

Daniel’s weight shifted, and when he took Armand into his mouth again he was propping himself up on his elbow, digging it down into Armand’s thigh so that he had space between his body and the bed. The hand that had been teasing at Armand’s scrotum let go, and Armand heard the sound of Daniel’s zipper. He craned his neck to the side to look, and saw through the shadows that Daniel was touching himself now. And the moans were getting louder, more genuine. Before it might have been for show, but now they were accompanied by the flood of frantic thoughts in the boy’s head. _Fuck Armand I want you so bad, please, please—_ he could see the mess of precum glistening in the dark, dripping down into the sheets.

Please?

Armand gave Daniel’s head another little scratch behind his ear, and the whimper that came in response was muffled by the dick in his mouth, but still audible and satisfying. His heart was pounding hard now. Armand could hear it, and all the little valves and pulses, and could smell the sweat and pheromones and adrenaline. He didn’t want to play anymore, didn’t want to wait.

His hand curled into Daniel’s hair, pulling tight for the briefest moment, just a signal, enough that Daniel let go and sat up, shocked and gasping. Enough pain to get his attention and make him stop, not enough to injure him. Armand could hear the startled tumble from inside. _Jesus fuck ow fuck do it again do it again_ , and he gave another little squeeze, delighting in the way it made Daniel double over, the way he pumped at his own erection harder.

And then, too quickly for Daniel to see or register or even know where he was until he could breathe again, Armand sat up, and flipped Daniel onto his back, fast enough that the breath left the boy’s lungs and his eyes went wide, looking around desperately at the room, at the ceiling while he tried to regain his composure. Armand could hear the effect of the drugs on his thoughts, and could smell the booze in his sweat, and knew he wasn’t completely capable of understanding what was happening to him. And that made Armand smile down at him. That made it a little bit more perfect.

He grabbed Daniel by the thighs and dragged him closer. This, too, sent a little jolt of surprise through him. There was an adorable little gasp and his hands went out to grab the sheets. Armand pulled the pants further down; they were opened already and the front of Daniel’s underwear was already a mess. He still wanted more room, and pressed a thumb gently into Daniel’s balls once the clothes were out of the way. It had Daniel panting desperately by the time he leaned in and started with slow, broad licks on the shaft.

When he was sufficiently wet, Armand pumped at him while swirling his tongue around Daniel’s head. He looked up into Daniel’s eyes. The brow was knit, tense, mouth hanging open in agony. Heart _thundering_ beneath his ribs. He could see the pulse fluttering beneath the stubbled jaw. He looked away to take in Daniel completely, remembering to use his voice as well, allowing a groan to come up from this throat. It made Daniel’s legs twitch beneath him. Good.

 _This is how you like it then, Daniel?_ He asked. Daniel could only cry out in response. He pulled hard at the head, putting all the pressure on the last couple inches at the top, fisting the shaft tighter. Free hand still massaging Daniel’s balls. He could feel the tension building and squeezed a bit. There was an instant reaction—Daniel arched his back and _sobbed._

 _This is what you wanted?_ He asked again.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, feeling the way his mouth closed around the organ, feeling it fill every bit of space. Daniel was wailing. Squirming. He had put one hand to his face, palm flat against his forehead. His other hand went into Armand’s hair.

Armand began to pull, making sure to trace patterns on the underside, stopping to probe the urethra. He could taste the precum and sucked at it, cleaned it off. Hand replaced his mouth as he lifted his head. Daniel’s eyes were closed.

“Answer me, Daniel,” he said. That he kept his voice so flat was an act, this much he could admit. His own heart was beginning to feel wild. Throat was going dry from need.

“ _What_?”

“This is what you wanted?”

Daniel’s hips came up, hand dropping from Armand’s hair to join the other on his face. “Yes, _yes_ , Armand, _Jesus Christ_!”

Armand smiled. “Good.”

He knew Daniel was close, he could hear it working and coiling in the boy’s body, and could tell by the noises he was starting to make, the way his muscles were seizing. But when he lowered himself again, it wasn’t to finish—he couldn’t stand the thirst anymore. He stroked Daniel harder and sank his teeth into the soft flesh over his pelvis, the groove where Daniel’s femoral artery was beating. The moment he cut through he felt Daniel freeze beneath him, and felt the contractions beneath his hand, felt it spilling over and out. His thumb had come up to cover the tip, so most of it pooled around his fist. A little went up onto Daniel’s abs, and he thought maybe some had landed in his hair. No matter. The blood was gushing and making him shake. He let it fill his mouth and gave Daniel another few strokes, enjoying the way he whimpered and shook.

“Stop, stop,” he begged.

So he let go, and he savored the blood for another moment before swallowing it down, moaning against the way it spread through his body, how he felt it in his head and in his fingers and his core. There was the flavor of cocaine, weaker than it would’ve been a few hours ago, but still bitter and present, and the undertone of whisky, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. The elation was there instantly, and he gave a small, happy sigh when he pulled away. He licked over the wounds a few more times to catch the last few stray drops as they healed.

Daniel was a complete mess, chest heaving, hair damp and sticking to his skin. His eyes were fixed on some invisible spot on the ceiling. Armand reached to touch the wet spot of cum that had landed in his hair, and for a moment considered dragging Daniel out of bed to shower. But he looked so weak, so boneless and spent. It could wait. Armand could take care of it later.

“Thank you, Daniel,” Armand said, and crawled up the bed to curl up beside him, head on Daniel’s chest. He rested his hand on Daniel’s stomach and snuggled in. “That was very informative.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO I didn't explicitly explain in this one, but for the record: All my fics take place within my PERSONAL HEADCANON UNIVERSE in which vampires can drink semen because it's chemically similar to blood blah blah so. Just to clear that up cause it comes up in this fic and I explained it some other time in a different fic. :D


End file.
